Revelations of death
by Soul Of Demon
Summary: una historia un poco compleja y algo confusa que les ara preguntarse por que pasan algunas cosas y quien es villano


Capitulo uno: un héroe vengativo

Diez años han pasado desde la destrucción del enemigo de humanos y digimons cuando todo parecía ser alegría notaron tarde que solo regresaron dos de los seis que partieron para acabar con el enemigo pero el costo fue alto poco después cerca de dos años uno de que los sobrevivieron al ataque se retiro de sus funciones como guardián del orden y el deber entre ambos mundos nadie sabe donde está ahora.

La segunda superviviente sigue con su puesto en la nueva guarda dimensional pero de ella se sabe muy poco quedo devastada por la retirada de su colega y amigo de tantos años

En alguna parte del mundo

Las cosas han estado relativamente bien para algunos que tienen compañeros digimon aunque los policías y personas del gobierno ya no pueden hacer nada contra los digimon por que se presentaron como agentes de bien, con intenciones de cooperar hay algunos que operan de forma ilegal nadie está totalmente seguro de cómo o porque lo hacen solo se sabe que hay algún tipo de vigilante que está acabando con los criminales digitales y humanos por igual

Centro de la ciudad coordenadas 79 grados sur con 54 minutos, 96 grados oeste con 21 minutos

Las cosas no podrían estar más mal de lo que ya estaban ese era el pensamiento de Jack un joven de 16 años, pelo color blanco, ojos rojos, tez claroscura, sin camisa solo unos jirones de ella, pantalones casi que desagarrados, armado con una katana de un metro de largo, cinco armas de fuego, un cuchillo y un encendedor que junto a su compañero digimon algo que se asemeja a un hombre-lobo de pelaje blanco con rallas azules vestido como un matón común estaban enfrentando a lo que parecía ser una docena de fantasmas, nueve diablos negros y tres blancos (Bakemon 12 en total, Icedevimon 3 en total y 9 Devimon)

Vamos por una pizza –esquivando un golpe del mal el peliblanco- será divertido – atacando con su katana a unos de los Bakemon - ¿De dónde demonios aparecen estos demonios? – eludiendo un golpe congelante-

Sabes que acabas de contradecirte amigo –atacando con sus garras a dos Devimon – si que resisten los golpes para ser campeones – observando cómo sus enemigos seguían en pie después de sus ataques-

Es eso o te volviste débil Weregarurumon – comento mientras detenía media docena de manos del infierno con la espada (quiero una así de resistente para unas cosas jajajajajajajaja)- muy hijos de su digitalizada madre conocerán a su creador – agarrando su pistola de color plateado que parecía tener una pequeña pantalla como de teléfono en ella- conozcan el poder de la venganza – una luz rodeo al digimon mamífero que estaba a un lado del joven con tendencia psicópatas- Sello que retienes el poder, candado de la destrucción, puerta helada del dolor…..

Acaso el chico intenta acabarnos con poesía – comento uno de los fantasmas digitales-

Luna azul que en mi cielo estas, que esta noche resurgirás… – decía el hombre lobo-

De tal compañero, tal digimon – dijo antes de lanzar un golpe congelante que se desintegraba antes de tocar a sus objetivos-

El clima comenzó a cambiar rápidamente, el cielo se oscurecía y eso que eran las doce de la tarde los enemigos del extraño dúo parecían estar desconcertados y fuera de lugar ya ni ellos daban crédito a que solo con unas palabras se pueda hacer eso lentamente comenzaron a ver como una balanza aparecía en brazo del chico y del lobo

Luna azul de la Venganza destroza todo limite que tienes en nosotros – compañero humano y digimon sentencian antes de enceguecer a sus enemigos poco a poco –

Desaparezcan de mi vista seres inferiores – disparando contra la mitad de los enemigos vaciando sus armas en ellos como si solo fueran muñecos con los cuales entrenar o jugar al tiro al blanco los Bakemon fueron destruidos sin compacion alguna por el joven que reia como un maniaco mientras camina hacia la parte inferior de un edificio-

Patada de luna llena – exclamo el digimon mientras el ataque desintegraba a los demonios digitales cuando llego a una parte de un edificio lo atravezo de un lado a otro dejando la forma de una media luna marca clara de que el nombre del ataque esta mal nombrado o que no uso todo su fuerza ni el mismo se respondia esas dudas ahora solo quería seguir a su compañero para acabar con ese extraño pulso de enegia que sintieron cuando camniban a comprar una pizza para ellos dos-

En la parte frontal de un gran edificio que parecía ser una banco el duo observa como dentro en el vestíbulo para ser mas exactos mas y mas seres como los que acabaron estaña reunidos esperándoles para acabar con ellos

Asi que esta linda fiesta…..- el peliblanco-

Es para nosotros….- el lobo digital humanisado-

No tenían que hacerlo…-apuntando una de sus armas en la derecha y la katana en la izquierda-

Chicos….- preparando sus garras-

La destrucción de un edificio federal, un banco y técnicamente una manzana no era nada bueno para ese duo pero que estén rodeados por los que deverian de averlos ayudado no era nada bueno

Jack F. Hellstorm y Weregarurumon quedan arrestados por daños a propiedad privada, destrucción de media manzana y portación de armas sin permiso de algún orden publico – uno de los policías junto con un Andromon-

Quieren callarse tengo tres emblemas bajo mi maldito poder no es mi culpa que ustedes no quieran que me una a ustedes o que no paguen lo suficiente como para tenerme en sus filas monton de inútiles – les cortaron el rollo a los azules humano y digimon con un descaro que se veía desde el espacio-

Bueno solo es proyecto que estoy tomando para recuperar ideas perdidas en mi mente opinen y digan que les gusta de esta idea que les disgusta o de p`lano denme una catedra de cómo no hacer un prologo como este

Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo inlcuso acepto que me recuerden el diez de mayo (los mexicanos comprenderán)

Que tengan un buen dia y suerte en todo


End file.
